


Their Balance

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, The Force Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Under a cloudless, starry night, two souls meet....and begin their new life together. It all starts when one hand reaches out to touch the other, and the other rises to meet it.





	Their Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars. I'm just a girl who is tired of waiting for Episode IX already....so this little slice of wish fulfillment for what I hope happens in Episode IX happened. I make no apologies for the fluff. Rey and Ben deserve their HEA so much. 
> 
> Also, this fic is inspired by an art prompt for Drabble Me This in the Reylo Fic Recs group on Facebook. The art is beautiful! It's by TheWindAndSea on deviantart. Check it out! Also, I was just reading an excellent meta about bridges by clairen45 on tumblr, so the bridge in here is coming from that. If you haven't read the meta, I highly recommend it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fluff!

When will he come?

 

That was the burning question in Rey's mind as she jogged quickly across the dewy, grassy fields and rolling hills. The First Order was no more, and with it the Resistance. None of it was needed under the New Alliance. There was nothing to separate them any longer: no more war, no more sides.

 

Only them.

 

Two people, aching for one another for far longer than should have been necessary. It had started with angry, eventually closed connections, full of heated words and glances. Then it had turned into moments of comfort, a few words said here and then little touches allowed there. Then it had turned into acceptance, more silent time spent together until the dam of words broke. After that, words flowed, and countless conversations were had in the wee hours, Rey often going outside to find peace and privacy away from her friends. 

 

That was how they had come to this point outside, as she made her way to the rendezvous point. Anticipating that magic moment when they would finally meet again, face to face. There would be no obstacles this time, from the distance contained within the Force Bond, or from the expectations placed upon them as former Supreme Leader and Last Jedi. 

 

They were only Ben and Rey. Two people in love.

 

When Rey heard the gurgles of the river, she picked up her pace. She was close. Soon, she heard the rushing water of the falls, and ahead, she saw the bridge that Ben had directed her to find, his presence in the Force and their bond growing stronger by the moment. She knew the moment he saw her; his wandering thoughts stilled, an awed adoration filling him as he silently urged her forward, wanting her to be closer to him at long last, in the place he had loved most.

 

Since she liked exploring new terrain so much, he thought that she'd like this area within Chandrila. He was right. She was ready to live out the rest of her years here, in the relative tranquility of the country, but still within a day's journey of all her friends who now helped lead within the New Alliance. She had had more than enough war to last her a lifetime, and she was ready to enjoy peace…..alongside Ben. They both deserved it. This paradise where Ben had grown up had somehow managed to maintain much of its land as undeveloped, so the calls of the bulabirds and the random patches of wildflowers added much to the quiet beauty of the land, even in the dark. She couldn't wait to see all of it in sunlight. As it was, the moon and stars seemed to shine brighter, and she could hear Ben making comments about what he remembered from staring up at the skies as a child.

 

At the edge of the ancient, wooden bridge held up by sturdy, red cords, Rey stopped, uncertain. He had only asked her to go to the bridge over the falls. She was about to ask what to do next when a lone figure in black stepped out of the shadows of the tintolive trees and stopped at the opposite edge of the bridge.

 

“Ben?” she asked hopefully, her eyes locking on his. 

 

Across the bond, her next question flowed naturally.  _ Is that you _ ?

 

“Yes. Your Ben Solo is alive. Your compassion and love has brought him back to life.”

 

He took one hulking step onto the bridge, and she mirrored him, their steps shaking the bridge. She gazed at him with determination and a sense of peace that could only be found in his presence. 

 

“No, I didn't. He was always there, though hidden and conflicted,” she replied, taking two more steps as the wooden planks creaked from usage. “I only encouraged him.”

 

The bridge began to bow and lower as he took two more steps as well, a small half-smile crossing his face under the cloudless, starry sky. “Perhaps.”

 

She gave him a hard look, but it melted away as soon as his face changed, revealing the pleading eyes of Crait and all the vulnerability and love that he showed so rarely. Within a moment, he was striding faster, ready to reach out and touch Rey after going so long without her. She followed suit and ran to him, trying to match his long steps. 

 

In the middle, they found one another. They stopped, not quite believing that they were really there, after all this time. 

 

“Ben?” she asked tentatively, reaching out her hands in front of her, palms out, needing that touch. 

 

She needed to know. Was he real this time, not just a product of their bond or a projection that he had learned to do from Luke? She craned her head up just a little more, anticipating something else that was long overdue between them as she gazed at his full lips. 

 

His gloveless hands eagerly slid down her arms, starting at her sleeveless tunic, running along the smooth skin that made them both take a deep breath from the sparks electrifying the bond between them with ardent pleas and promises to never part again, sliding past the arm wraps she liked to wear and he found endearing, and finally resting at the backs of her hands.  

 

“Yes, Rey. I'm real this time,” he said, voice low and throaty as he answered her thoughts through their bond. 

 

Their connection between skin stopped for just a moment as Ben's hands slid away from hers to spread out his fingers, matching hers. 

 

_ This is it.  _

 

Both heard the other say it through their bond before Ben moved his head down, tilting it at the same angle above Rey's, mere hairs separating them. The bond between them hummed in excitement, a sort of tension building as they prepared for that magic moment. 

 

_ I love you. _

 

They could see that truth so clearly in each other's eyes as their palms finally touched, the bond between them coming alive and forcing them to close their eyes in contentment. As they maintained that simple touch, the wind about them picked up, blowing Rey's loose hair back. Even the Force seemed to hum its approval, warmth and electricity charging the air about them, despite the winds whipping. 

 

Nothing outside of them mattered, though. Just as with their Force bond, all sound fell away until there was only the sound of their breaths mingling. Ben sensed that there was some sort of glow emanating from their joined hands, and Rey sensed that the red cords around them were being taken up by the driving winds until they were wound around them, the red string of their fate slowly fading to gray as they found balance within themselves and between each other.

 

There was only one more step to make. It was as though the Force wanted them to make that last step as the winds pushed them closer, and they gave in at once, wanting that small token of affection that had evaded them each time before. As their lips touched, the bond seemed filled to the brim. Not with them, for once, but with the Force. They knew they were exactly where they needed to be now, caught up in one another and surrounded by the Force.  _ Now _ there could be peace.  _ Now  _ there was balance in the Force. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
